Stitch Encounter
| altname2 = Stitch Live! | altname3 = Stitch Encounter スティッチ・エンカウンター | altname4 = Stitch Encounter | section = Tomorrowland The Pavilion | section2 = Production Courtyard | section3 = Tomorrowland | section4 = Tomorrowland | coordinates = | coordinates2 = | coordinates3 = | coordinates4 = | status = Closed | status2 = Operating | status3 = Operating | status4 = Operating | cost = | cost2 = | cost3 = | cost4 = | soft_opened = | soft_opened2 = | soft_opened3 = | soft_opened4 = May 7, 2016 | opened = July 13, 2006 June 15, 2019 | opened2 = March 22, 2008 | opened3 = July 17, 2015 | opened4 = June 16, 2016 | closed = May 2, 2016 June 22, 2019 | closed2 = | closed3 = | closed4 = | previousattraction = | previousattraction2 = Walt Disney Television Studios | previousattraction3 = Captain EO Tribute | previousattraction4 = | replacement = Star Wars: Command Post | replacement2 = | replacement3 = | replacement4 = | type = Living Character show | manufacturer = | designer = Walt Disney Imagineering | model = | theme = Lilo & Stitch | music = | height_ft = | height_m = | drop_ft = | drop_m = | length_ft = | length_m = | speed_mph = | speed_km/h = | sitearea_sqft = | sitearea_sqm = | gforce = | capacity = | vehicle_type = | riders_per_vehicle = | rows = | riders_per_row = | participants_per_group= | audience_capacity = | duration = | restriction_ft = | restriction_in = | restriction_cm = | virtual_queue_name = | virtual_queue_image = | virtual_queue_status= | single_rider = | pay_per_use = | accessible = | transfer_accessible = yes | assistive_listening = yes | cc = | small = | custom_label_1 = Hosted by | custom_value_1 = Stitch | custom_label_2 = Sponsor | custom_value_2 = Daiwa House (Tokyo) | custom_label_3 = | custom_value_3 = | custom_label_4 = | custom_value_4 = | custom_label_5 = | custom_value_5 = | vehicles = | custom_label_6 = | custom_value_6 = | custom_label_7 = | custom_value_7 = | custom_label_8 = | custom_value_8 = }} Stitch Encounter is an interactive show located in Walt Disney Studios Park (under the name Stitch Live!), and in Tomorrowland at Tokyo Disneyland and Shanghai Disneyland Park. The first edition of the show at Hong Kong Disneyland was closed on May 2, 2016 to make room for Star Wars: Command Post, although it temporarily returned to Hong Kong in 2019 for a limited-time "Magic Access Members"-exclusive event. Disney attractions similar to Stitch Encounter include Turtle Talk with Crush, located in both Epcot at the Walt Disney World Resort and Disney California Adventure Park at the Disneyland Resort, as well as Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor at Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World. Neither of the American Disney resorts have ever seen the release of this attraction, with Stitch's Great Escape! in Magic Kingdom being the sole currently operating Lilo & Stitch-themed attraction in the United States. The attraction is a prime example of both real time animation and digital puppetry. Stitch Encounter consists of an unscripted, real-time conversation between park guests and the animated character Stitch from Disney's ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. The attraction, which opened in July 2006, was part of a three attraction expansion to Tomorrowland, Hong Kong. It is located adjacent to the entrance of Space Mountain. The attraction offers shows in different languages depending on the version—Cantonese, English and Mandarin in the original Hong Kongese version (Cantonese only for the 2019 event), French and English in the Parisian version, Japanese in the Tokyo version, and Mandarin in the Chinese version—to accommodate the variety of languages guests in the different parks speak. Showtimes are available at the entrance of the attraction and each show has a length of approximately 15 minutes. Attraction description Guests are seated in a movie theater-like room, called the Space Traffic Control. Children are then encouraged to sit up front, on the floor, so that Stitch can see them during the show. At the start of the show, the host of the Space Traffic Control requests the computer to search for an available spacecraft captain to talk to, the computer connects to the spacecraft which Stitch is in. After that, guests (both children and adults) in the Space Traffic Control are randomly chosen by Stitch to interact with. Stitch can interact with guests in many ways such as chatting, singing them a song with his ukulele and even take their pictures. Stitch looks, moves and sounds much like he does in the films and Lilo & Stitch: The Series, complete with corresponding facial expressions, gestures, and vocals (which the hidden actor performing him delivers in a mimicry of that used by the character's creator and original voice actor, Chris Sanders). The conclusion of the show occurs when the audience aids Stitch in his escape from Captain Gantu (Kevin Michael Richardson). See also * Hong Kong Disneyland attraction and entertainment history * Stitch's Great Escape! * Turtle Talk with Crush * Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor References External links *Walt Disney Studios Park - Stitch Live! *Tokyo Disneyland - Stitch Encounter *Shanghai Disneyland - Stitch Encounter Category:Amusement park attractions introduced in 2006 Category:Amusement park attractions introduced in 2019 Category:Amusement park attractions that closed in 2019 Category:Lilo & Stitch in amusement parks Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Shanghai Disneyland Park Category:Tomorrowland Category:Production Courtyard (Walt Disney Studios Park) Category:2006 establishments in Hong Kong Category:2016 disestablishments in Hong Kong Category:2008 establishments in France Category:2015 establishments in Japan Category:2016 establishments in China